


Без сожалений

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Love/Hate, Unwanted Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: "Я жалею о том, что до конца своих дней буду врать себе и остальным, говоря, что нас кроме работы и вражды ничего не связывало"
Relationships: Victor Zsasz/Dinah Lance
Kudos: 4





	Без сожалений

Это должно было так закончиться. Точнее, она сама сделала всё возможное, чтобы подвести ситуацию к этому исходу. В надежде на чудо? Что прямо сейчас в это заброшенное место, которое очень скоро заполнится разносортными мудаками во главе с Чёрной Маской, влетит какая-нибудь Супервумен и спасёт их с Кассандрой Кейн? Но подобных чудес даже в их мире, полном сверхлюдей, не существовало.

Дина ожидала пули в висок ещё в тот момент, когда в автомобиле получила сообщение от Рене и краем глаза заметила, как Зсасз изменился в лице.

 _Всё кончено_.

Это был единственный способ сообщить ему о своём выборе и отделаться минимальными последствиями. Естественно, он ни при каких условиях не последовал бы за ней — несмотря на их отношения, длившиеся не один год, для Виктора в иерархии человеческой ценности и значимости Роман Сайонис всегда находился выше неё на несколько уровней. Они и встречаться начали именно с подачи босса, каким-то образом нашедшего способ убедить их в том, что в команде взаимная вражда невыгодна и вредна. У них просто не было права не подчиниться.

Услышав просьбу немедленно остановить машину, Дина крепче вцепилась пальцами в руль. Если понадобится — _особенно ради Сайониса_ — Зсасз легко забудет обо всём, что происходило между ними в странный период перемирия и нестабильной, по-настоящему больной романтики. С другой стороны, они друг другу никогда ничего не обещали. Никаких «долго и счастливо». Наивные мечты о нормальной семейной жизни с двумя детьми, собакой, рыбкой в аквариуме и уютным бытом — прерогатива Харли. Дина же смотрела на мир куда реалистичнее.

Сегодня он прикончит её.

 _Да и плевать_.

Главное — успеть освободить девочку, по глупости всё-таки залезшую «не в тот карман» и тем самым навлекшую на себя не просто неприятности, а целую катастрофу.

И теперь они обе молили о спасении. Кассандра, неспособная пошевелиться из-за нескольких слоёв клейкой ленты, и Дина, по чьему телу пробежала дрожь, стоило только ощутить дуло пистолета, приставленного к голове.

— Ответь мне, _дорогая_ , перед лицом смерти, о чём ты больше всего жалеешь? — Зсасз издевательским тоном выделил обращение к ней, зная, что Дина терпеть не могла, когда он называл её «дорогой». Из его уст это звучало с унизительным снисхождением. Годы взаимной неприязни брали своё, и если бы не Роман — они вцепились бы друг другу в глотки ещё при первой встрече. К чёрту сплочённость. И Сайониса с его ебанутыми извращёнными приказами туда же. Вместе с прошлым…

***

_Я жалею о том, что поддалась этому тупому чувству._

***

— Здесь? Точно? — дождавшись кивка, Дина сглотнула и медленно переместила лезвие ножа чуть выше левой лопатки Зсасза. — Если что, чур на меня не орать — я никогда ничем таким не занималась. Могу промахнуться, переборщить или наоборот…

— Я предлагал тебе потренироваться, — хмыкнул Виктор, слегка оглядываясь через плечо.

— Та девушка была ни в чём не виновата.

— Это решать Роману, не нам, — его голос приобрёл агрессивные нотки. Когда разговор хотя бы косвенно относился к боссу, поведение Зсасза менялось в самую худшую из своих сторон. — Так что насчёт пары «украшений» на твоей шейке?

Дина инстинктивно прикоснулась слегка дрожавшими пальцами к горлу. Она знала, что Зсасз не был серьёзен — пока не был — и просто дразнил её, но напряжение с каждым подобным вопросом опасно возрастало.

— Нет.

— Да.

— Нет.

— Да.

— Нет!

— Я буду нежен. И мой нож тоже, доро… — он зашипел, когда Дина сделала первый надрез, намеренно глубоко погрузив лезвие в его кожу.

— Я тебе «дорогую» на лбу вырежу, если ещё раз это услышу.

Не вырежет. Виктор только рассмеялся над её пустыми угрозами.

— Договорились, Лэнс.

***

_Я жалею о том, что моя ненависть к тебе превратилась в одержимость тобой._

***

— Нихера не смешно, Лэнс.

Это был первый и последний раз, когда она видела, как Виктор Зсасз _испугался_. Он и прежде мог волноваться за Романа или нервничать на задании, близком к провалу, но заставить его бояться, казалось, было невозможно.

Но по-другому Канарейка не могла охарактеризовать его взгляд, выражающий именно страх вперемешку с растерянностью.

— Я похожа на ебучую шутницу? — Дина упала в кресло и с раздражением швырнула на журнальный столик тест на беременность с двумя отчётливо проступившими полосками.

Он был абсолютно прав — это не смешно. Как и единственный разумный для них выход из сложившейся ситуации.

***

_Я жалею о том, что до конца своих дней буду врать себе и остальным, говоря, что нас кроме работы и вражды ничего не связывало._

***

— Какого чёрта ты согласился на это? — Дина испепеляющим гневным взглядом сверлила Зсасза, когда они покинули апартаменты Сайониса. Только что их босс выдал совершенно немыслимую идею. И этот идиот Зсасз, будучи единственным, кто мог почти безнаказанно оспорить мнение начальства, просто кивнул, подчиняясь.

— Так будет легче следить за тобой. И устранить, если ты предашь Романа, — Виктор оскалился и в недвусмысленном жесте провёл ребром ладони по шее.

— Предам? Это не я подвела его, просрав бриллиант из-за школьницы.

— Формально ты, — он обожал выводить её из себя, — босс ведь передал его тебе в руки. А ты не уследила, тупая пташка, какой позор.

Зсасз с лёгкостью увернулся от пощёчины.

***

_Я жалею о том, что не прикончила тебя, когда была возможность._

***

Она не успела ответить и не могла поверить своим глазам, на которых всё произошло чересчур быстро.

Она узнала девушку с арбалетом. Та на мотоцикле преследовала их почти всю дорогу до заброшенного парка, и Дина не понимала целей незнакомки — до тех пор, пока не увидела странное удовлетворение в её взгляде, когда выстрел поразил Зсасза насмерть.

Канарейка беззвучно прошептала «спасибо», неуверенная в том, что обращалась к своей спасительнице. В голове ещё звучал вопрос Виктора — _о чём ты больше всего жалеешь?_ — а сердце, колотившееся в бешеном ритме, было готово выскочить из груди.

Нет, ни о чём она не жалела.


End file.
